gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2
GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 (aka Gundam Astraea Type F2, Gundam Astraea, Astraea), is the second upgrade to the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F and reappears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. The unit is piloted by Fon Spaak and later by Eco Calore. Technology & Combat Characteristics A prototype mobile suit, which serves as the intermediary design between the 1st-generation GN-000 0 Gundam and the 3rd-generation GN-001 Gundam Exia. It is a testbed for a number of experimental technologies, incorporated in pursuit of a greater general utility versus the 0. After being upgraded into the GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F, Astraea was modified again into the Astraea F2, using various parts from Exia. This upgrade replaced the old GN condensers around the joints with new ones as well as added additional parts to the head antenna, which would allow Astraea better control of its GN particles. The Astraea F2 has both greater GN particle capacity and control than its previous incarnations. Armaments GN Beam Saber The Astraea is armed with two beam sabers, docked behind either side of the waist. As the weapons themselves are test types, their performance versus the Exia's beam sabers is unknown as of this time. Proto GN Sword The Astraea is armed with a Proto GN Sword, that can be vertically folded along the forearm like Exia's GN Sword/Rifle. As it's name suggests it's a prototype to Exia's GN Sword, and is the first GN particle-lined physical blade created by Celestial Being. It can only be speculated that the Rifle aspect of Exia's GN sword was created after observing Astraea's lag time in switching from the GN rifle to it's sword in combat. GN Hammer A new weapon developed by Sherilyn Hyde. It is a wire guided ball with spikes at the end to deliver a greater strike on enemy units. GN Launcher The Astraea is armed with a GN Launcher, docked in front of the gundam. The power rating of the weapon is currently unknown. GN Shield Standard equipment. Less streamlined in appearance versus the Exia's shield design, with no sharp edges. System Features *Trans-Am System History Gundam 00F In season 2 of Gundam 00F, Fon Spaak was shown to be conducting its own military intervention, and ended being a squad leader for Katharon. Fon Spaak piloting GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F battles with a GN-XII, GN-XII Sword, and GN-XII Cannon. Fon Spaack is having a hard time trying to defeat the three GN-XIIs. Also, Katharon forces are having tough time dealing with GN-XIIs, Flags, And Enacts. Fon Spaak activates Gundam Astraea Type F2 Trams-Am in the process he destroy GN-XII Sword and GN-XII while at the same time saving a Katharon member. They have accomplish their mission. Gundam Astraea Type F2 made it into outer space, were Fon and Hanaya reactivated the factory ship Euclides. Hixar, which had followed Fon for betrayal, tries to prevent him with the Gundam Sadalsuud. On the other hand, Fon mercilessly attacks him with the Astraea Type F2 in Trans-Am mode. Although Hixar also activates Trans-Am and fights back with the Sadalsuud Type F. Fon announces a plan to attach an engine to an asteroid to drop it on Earth. Gundam Astraea Type F2 and Black Plutone are sortied as guards for the asteroid. After Fon Spaak betrays Bring and joins with Hixar. Fon battles the black versions of Astraea, Sadalsuud, Abulhood and Plutone. He takes down the black Astraea, Sadalsuud, Abulhood and Plutone single handledly by himself using Trans-Am. Fon Spaak land on Celestial Being abandoning Gundam Astraea Type F2 in order for Fereshte to recover the original GN Drive and to search for Veda. Gundam 00V In Gundam 00V, Eco Carole is piloting Gundam Astraea Type F2 which has now been equipped with a GN Particle Storage Tank to test out the GN hammer developed by Sherilyn. The GN Hammer has a new material in the spikes making it more effective against other mobile suits. Then Amy piloting his Advance GN-X interrupts Eco Carole testing of the GN Hammer, but he was ordered by Sherilyn to retreat. Picture Gallery Image:Astrea type F.png‎‎|Gundam Astraea Type F2 vs Advance GN-X Notes *The unit name derives from the goddess Astraea, who is associated with the card Justice -- one of the twenty-two Major Arcana in the Tarot. The other Gundam test-types follow this naming theme. References Gundam Astraea Type-F LOL.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F2 - Gundam Astraea Type F2 Gundam 00F Gundam Astraea Type-F2.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F2 - Gundam Astraea Type-F2 Gundam 00F Development Report Gundam Astraea Fereshte.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F/2 - Gundam Astraea Type-F/2 - Development Report Gundam 00F Development Report Gundam Astraea Fereshte1.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F/2 - Gundam Astraea Type-F/2 Gundam 00F Development Report Gundam Astraea Abulhool Fereshte.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001F2 - Gundam Astraea w/ GNY-003F - Gundam Abulhool Type-F External Links *Gundam Astraea on Wikipedia *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea on MAHQ *GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 on MAHQ